With The Wrong Person
by ILoveIanHarding
Summary: Spencer Hastings will soon be married to someone she doesn't even love... to bad she's preggers with The Tobster's baby! Will she ever end up with the one she truly wants? Super short 1st chapter... but long ones in the future! Love ya, Caz! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! NEW STORY TIME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Holy crap. The man who loved Spencer with all of his heart was on one knee, with a ring in his hands.

"Oh my God! I- I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed.

"Say yes, Spencer! Just say yes!" he protested.

"YES! YES, YES, YES!" she squealed, ringing her arms around his neck.

His phone rang. He checked the caller ID. "Hey, babe, I have to take this."

He walked away and put the phone to his ear. Right after he proposed. Spencer sighed and sat on the park bench. Her now fiancée was already taking a business call, only seconds after he had asked her to marry him.

There were two things she hadn't told him yet. 1. She wasn't sure she actually loved him, and 2. She was pregnant with Toby Cavanaugh's baby. And she wasn't marrying Toby Cavanaugh. She was marrying Alex Santiago.

**WOAH HOLY SQUARE! This is impossibly short but the shorter the bigger the cliffhanger, right? Haha just wanted to keep you on your toes. ;) Don't worry, for I will probably post another chapter in the next 5 hours! Enjoy! Kisses! Just Kidding, I'm straight! So, HUGS! ;D -Caz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey time 4 chapter 2! ;) Sorry the previous chapter was so short, so I will try and make this one long! :D OMG I so forgot about this story, so I forgot to update! LOVE YOU! :)**

Spencer and her three best friends sat at their usual table at The Grille.

"OH MY GOD, MARRIED?" Hanna squealed with excitement.

"Yes, married!" Spencer laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer! I am so happy for you!" Emily smiled, hugging her friend from across the table.

"Me, too! So, how did he propose?" Aria asked.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Well, he took me to the club, where we first met, and we ate dinner there. Then we went on a walk, where he got down on one knee, and proposed."

Aria laughed. "Classic Alex."

Spencer shoved her hands in her pockets. "Yep, but then he took a business call RIGHT after."

"Well that's romantic," Hanna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part... I'm pregnant, and he doesn't know," Spencer said, looking at her feet.

Emily gave her another comforting hug. "Well, at least you two are getting married."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, well, that's STILL not the worst part."

"What?" They said in unison.

Spencer took a deep breath once more. "It's actually Toby's baby."

The girls didn't answer due to the fact that they were in such a shock. Finally Hanna spoke up. "Jeez, Spence! I didn't know you were so badass!"

Leave it to Hanna to make light of the subject.

"Yep! Oh, and Toby doesn't know either!"

"Well, are you going to tell him?" Aria asked.

Spencer sighed. "Well, maybe I should just lie and tell Alex that it's his, so no one gets hurt."

Emily gave her friend a stern look. "Spencer, we have done enough lying in our lives. 'A' is gone now, but lying never fixes anything."

"Maybe I should tell them the truth."

Spencer looked at the keypad of her phone again. She had typed Toby's number in sixteen times already (Hanna was keeping count like the good friend that she is) but had never successfully called it.

"JUST FREAKIN' DO IT ALREADY!" Hanna yelled impatiently. The sudden sound of her voice caused Spencer to become frightened, and she did what she was told. The phone was ringing on his side, she couldn't back down now. He answered.

"Hello? Spencer?"

"Toby... we need to talk."

"Um, okay?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

"And it's... mine?"

"And it's yours."

"Crap. Do you wanna maybe go get coffee sometime to talk about this?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hanna was the first to speak up, of course. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I wanted to go get coffee sometime."

"So, he knocked an engaged woman up, he's not her fiancée, and asks her out for coffee?" asked being her usual insensitive self.

"No, Hanna, it's so we can figure this out," she said angrily.

*#*#*

Toby paced back and forth around his apartment. He ruined this girl's life! He loved her, and she was getting married to someone that was not him! How could he have done this? He felt like such a horrible person! He had to call Spencer right back.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Spencer, can we, uh, have that coffee like, now?" He rambled.

"Oh, okay! Is... is that all?"

Toby decided to do what he had been dreading. "No," He replied.

"What else?" Spencer asked, oblivious.

"Do you really love Alex?" He said quickly.

Spencer sighed. "To be honest, not really. It's just... he'd be good for a successful future, you know?"

That ticked Toby off a bit. She was marrying a guy she didn't even love for financial purposes. "Oh," He responded simply.

"So...bye?" She said quietly.

"Um, well, uh, no." Toby felt like he had to throw up. He couldn't do this.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Will...will you marry me?"


End file.
